Trisys
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Three years had passed since that strange summer adventure back in 2002 when Willis teamed up with the DigiDestined to save his Digimon partner. Now in 2005, he finds himself in a new journey across Earth and the DigiWorld along with new and old friends and a race against time and a mysterious yet familiar threat. Set during the events of Tri. I don't own the image.


**_Trisys_**

A _Digimon_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on the _Digimon Adventure tri._ series by Bandai and Toei Animation

* * *

 _"In the beginning, when the universe was born, there was only the soulless creator Demiurge; the true figure of the world, the true form of the Idea. It was alone, amid shapeless chaotic souls in endless existence. Demiurge did not know of the existence that created it, nor the existence of the soul, nor even of Idea. The world it created was merely a shadow of the true world..."_

* * *

 ** _Part I: Unity - Episode One_**

* * *

 _Summer Memory, Colorado, 1995_

 _A young blonde boy of 4 years slept alone in his room, dreaming of blue skies and green fields. However, on the stroke of midnight, the boy's ears picked up something, the sudden sound of ominous bleeping not too far away. The boy's eyes darted open as he pulled himself up and out of his bed and onto his feet before taking baby steps out through the door. Creaking and peaking out into the hall, the boy looked about and scanned the area to find the source._

 _After a while, he had his attention caught by an aura of colour streaming out from another slightly opened door. Immediately entranced by this unexplainable occurrence, the boy found himself drawn towards it as he stepped closer and closer. Finally, he put up his hand and slowly pushed the door wide open, just to see his parents' computer and its screen seemingly displaying rather strange and unusual patterns, numbers, letters, symbols, and so on._

 _After what seemed like an endless wait_ _, something began to manifest within the screen: the shape of an egg as it began to slowly emerge from wherever it came into reality..._

* * *

 _20th June 2005, Ten Years Later..._

"Wallace..." A motherly voice spoke outside the room, accompanied by a brief and rhythmic knock. "Rise and shine. Today's your big game."

He slowly let his groggy blue eyes open before dragging his upper body up and rubbing his pale face. With enough energy, he shoved the quilt aside and pulled his legs off and out of the bed.

Once he got to his feet, he limped his way out of his bedroom, through the hallway, and to the bathroom. He scanned the room until he spotted what he was looking for: his toothbrush. He opened the cupboard, picked out a tube of toothpaste, let out a bit onto his brush and cleaned through his teeth for a minute or two. Then, he gargled and spat out the paste until his whole mouth was clear and clean, and finally splashed a handful of water to his face for refreshment.

Soon after, he walked back to his room, opened a few drawers, pulled out a clean, white t-shirt and some simple grey shorts, threw them on, and walked down the stairs. However, he paused on his steps before turning and rushing back up to his room to find what he almost forgot: his Digivice. He swiftly grabbed hold of it, concealed into his pocket, and dashed back out and down.

Wiping at his eyes, he was able to spot the way to kitchen. There waiting, stood his mother.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked; a calm tone to her voice as she was keeping watch over cooking eggs and bacon on the saucepan.

"Yeah I did," Wallace answered with a yawn.

"Want some nice bacon and scrambled eggs to go along with your cornflakes?"

"Yeah sure, I don't mind."

She scooped up a ladle full, put on a plate and served to her son. After a while, he had finished his whole breakfast in one go.

"Come on, get your bag ready," She said. "We'll be heading out in five minutes."

He did just that; rushed back to his room, grabbed a short stack of books as well as PE uniform, stuffed them down in a dull grey backpack, whipped it onto his back and went back out on his way.

The two hopped into the car, the ignition went off, and they were on their way. The radio turned on, a Feel Good song played loud enough to enjoy yet soothe the morning rush.

* * *

Meanwhile, a stern and vague Asian looking man donned in a clean black suit wandered around and about aimlessly somewhere in the streets of Denver, clutching an open flip phone within the firm grip of his hand.

"Hello? Moshi?" The man spoke into his phone. "Daigo? Maki? Anyone?"

The phone emitted a striking beep and the red screen read in bold white 'CONTACT LOST'.

"Damnit," The man sighed with frustration. "Why didn't I tell them before I left?"

With a quick and quiet huff, he continued to his way through the unsuspecting town; marching to the unknown.

* * *

In the middle school, the sports hall echoed with the dashing of feet and the slamming of basketballs. Wallace dashed from side to side, keeping his head down and his eyes on the ever-flying ball.

"Hey, here!" A teammate called. "Over here! Get the ball to me!"

With one swift leap, he flung the ball into the air and onto the hoop. He took a shot and got the score.

"Hey there kid," a soft, brash voice spoke.

He quickly turned his head around and spotted the source; a taller teenage boy with a similar yet slightly longer blonde mullet, donned in a worn grey hoodie jumper and slightly aged baggy denim jeans.

"Oh, hi Michael," Wallace replied, recognised the voice. "It's been a while."

"I know," Michael said, "did you hear anything from Ken, Davis or the others?"

"Umm, no actually," Wallace answered, furrowing his brow and brushing his hair back. "I tried calling them; Yolei, TK, Kari, Cody, all of them, but they didn't get back to me. What about you?"

"Nothing either," Michael said, shaking his head. "Perhaps they're just busy with their own schoolwork."

"Hm, maybe..." Wallace muttered before he quickly changed the subject. "How's Mimi, anyway?"

"Oh, she's doing fine too," Michael answered. "In fact, just recently, she told me she's going back to Japan for some kind of reunion."

"Huh, okay," Wallace nodded. "Well, tell her I said hello."

"If I can," Michael commented before he snickered quietly. "But to another subject, I've been wondering, what do you wanna do for the future?"

"Huh?" Wallace's face lit up as an eyebrow cocked up.

"I mean- you know I'm just curious," Michael stammered, hoping his young friend didn't feel any hint of offence or confusion. "I kinda already thought about it myself and even talked with my dad about it."

"Okay, not to mention, I haven't some more closer old friends of mine since like a year or two ago," The younger boy added with a sign.

"Yeah, mine too," The elder boy agreed as he brushed his own mullet back, having quickly caught on to whom his friend may be referring to.

* * *

Somewhere however, in the grey foggy docks of New York Harbour in a hidden area, a strange distortion took effect. Pure white pixels manifested before they eventually took a whole shape, the form of a tight-skinned, bone-thin and slender demon; limbs as long as trees and open sharp claws.

As soon as the creature finally became whole and complete; it grinned wickedly with delight; its red eyes glowed with menace. The decayed dragon-like wings fluttered out and inward; the ground, crates and anything else around and nearby slowly became coated in a creeping frost.

Not too far aside, a humanoid figure concealed in a silver trench-coat stared behind a thick metallic blindfold, knowing too well of what more would come soon. A visible breath of chilling air escaped his nostrils. That was only the start of what was coming. With a quiet snapping of fingers, a pixel portal opened and swirled, wide enough for the mysterious being to jump into before shrinking and disappearing once more.

He inhaled his fears. "It has already begun, and it must be stopped; no matter the cost..."

* * *

Elsewhere, in another world, beneath the depths of a dark grey sea, an ominous figure rested and pondered. His eyes swiftly opened to reveal a hypnotic pale blue as he huffed a sinister chuckle, knowing of, and preparing for whatever was lurking behind the horizon...

He grinned. "My revenge shall come again..."

* * *

 _ _To be continued...__


End file.
